


a thing to be shared

by radialarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Grand Prix Final speculation, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Two things happen in Barcelona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/gifts).



> For idrilka, with love and thanks. This is mutually assured destruction.

_It's almost like a proposal_ , Victor had said; but they plunge straight into training after that, which means they don't have a chance to talk about it until Barcelona.

It's changed something between them, though. "Your _Eros_ isn't really a seduction anymore," Victor had said one afternoon, puzzled. "It used to be like a question, but now it's an answer." And maybe that's exactly it — that Yuuri, always so full of doubt, has finally found in Victor a point of utter certainty.

"Let's take a walk," Victor says after they've settled in the hotel room. "I love it here, the buildings are so wonderful."

"You say that about pretty much every city," Yuuri says, but of course he's not saying no, and Victor knows it.

Winter in Barcelona is mild, nothing like it had been in Moscow, but Victor leads at a brisk enough pace that he's faintly flushed soon enough. He doesn't look like his usual self — there's a distant, contemplative edge to his gaze, and Yuuri wonders what that's all about.

"The last time I was here," Victor says eventually, "it was the year of my senior debut."

A decade of idolizing Victor has left its mark. "The World Championships," Yuuri says in an instant. "You placed third. For months I was convinced your PCS should have been higher."

Victor laughs softly. "You give me too much credit," he says. "Third was better than I expected." He slows, his hands in his pockets. "But afterwards, they said to me, _Vitya, you are in the real competitions now. Your presentation must also become more mature_."

"Mature?" Yuuri says. "Uh, mature like —"

"Oh, no," Victor says as he realizes what Yuuri's thinking. "No, not like — not like _Chris_. No, they only wanted some small things. For me to focus more on jumps, technical points. To have differently styled costumes. To cut my hair."

"Why would they care about —" Yuuri frowns, before the realization comes in a flash. "No, you mean — they knew. About you."

"That I desired to sleep with men." Try as he might, Yuuri can't find any bitterness in the statement, only Victor's usual, open bluntness. "At the time, I agreed. I truly loved skating, you see."

"Don't you still do?"

"I do." Victor stops now, and turns. "But I've found something to love more."

They're standing in front of a cathedral, Yuuri finds, dazed. The tall spires are rising behind him, and Victor is looking at Yuuri with an expression that makes his heart pound in double-time.

"Victor," he says slowly. "I think I know what you're going to say."

"Well," Victor says. "Then — what will _you_  say?"

Yuuri takes a breath, and makes up his mind. "I'll say," he tells him, "wait for me, until the Grand Prix finals are over."

———

Yuuri wins.

Yuuri _wins_ , and he's still not sure it's happening when he climbs the podium and the medal is hanging heavy against his chest. "You could look happier, katsudon," Yurio mutters at him from his left, and on his other side Phichit's grinning brighter than the sun, but none of it feels real.

None of it, except Victor.

Yuuri's lost track of how many times Victor had hugged him, and even now he's still got a hand on Yuuri's elbow like he can't bear to let go. And when a reporter shouts, "Mr. Katsuki, what an amazing comeback! What are you planning to do next?" Yuuri finds that he — who used to second-guess all his own words, who could never be certain about anything — knows exactly what to say.

"I've said before that my theme for this season was _love_ ," he says, into the flashing cameras. "At the time, I still wasn't sure exactly what it was. I thought it was something that had to be earned. But now I see that it's nothing so one-sided. Love isn't something that's given. Love is something that is shared. And there's only one person I want to share the rest of my life with."

The crowd's gone silent. Yuuri grasps the medal and yanks it over his head.

"Victor," he says, pressing the gold medallion into Victor's hands. "We did this together. And I want to do it, again and always, if you'll want me."

"Yuuri," Victor says, starting to smile — then he takes Yuuri's face in his hands and kisses him.

There's a roar starting up. The medal falls to the ground. And none of it matters — none of it, except Victor's touch on his skin, Victor's mouth on his mouth, Victor's heart telling him what he already knows.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] a thing to be shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834734) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
